ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic: Speed of Sound (2020 Film)
Summary Sonic: Speed of Sound ''is an upcoming CGI-Animated film produced by SEGA and distributed by Sony Pictures Entertainment. It is the first film in the planned cinematic universe simply going by the name of ''Sonic. It is based on the hugely successful and highly recognizable Sonic the Hedgehog ''video game franchise. The film is meant to serve as a different type of origin story to Sonic and his friends and will later expand into a connected film universe, akin to Disney and Marvel Studios' ''Marvel Cinematic Universe. Plot The film will focus on Sonic: a seventeen-year old blue hedgehog who was born with the ability to run at hypersonic speeds. However, while these speeds are seen as a blessing by the residents of the small rural town known as Mobius, Sonic views these speeds as a curse. He has yet to discover why he was granted these speeds, and it's been bothering him since he was a young child. However, as a powerful new warlord, going by the name of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, begins to attack Mobius with his army of robots, Sonic must step up and protect the town, and along with a few friends, defeat Robotnik and hopefully learn why he was given this speed. Cast and Characters Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog: an easygoing, cool, and carefree blue hedgehog with a strong sense of freedom and justice who can run at hypersonic speeds. Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Miles "Tails" Prower: a gentle-hearted, sweet-natured and loyal young yellow fox with a distinct love for mechanics and the ability to fly using his twin tails. Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna: an independent, wild, and tough red echidna with super strength who cares very little what others think and does whatever it takes to protect his homeland of Angel Island. Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose: a kind-hearted and strong-spirited pink hedgehog who is equipped with a massive hammer and has a huge crush on Sonic. Michelle Ruff as Cream the Rabbit: a sweet, honest, innocent, and very happy young rabbit with a chao pet named Cheese and the ability to fly using her ears. Mike Pollock as Dr. Ivo Robotnik: a short-tempered, raucous, pompous, and cruel evil genius with an IQ of 300 and an army of robots with only one goal in mind: destroy Mobius. Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile: an easygoing and loud-mouthed green crocodile with a passion for music and is the brains behind the Chaotix Detective Agency. Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon: a serious, practical, intelligent, and wise purple chameleon who is a ninja and a member of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Amy Birnbaum as Charmy Bee: a hyperactive, scatterbrained, loud, and immature young bee who is the youngest member and co-founder of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Rating Rated PG for: Sequences of Action, some Mild Language and Rude Humor. Will be a slightly darker take on the familiar Sonic formula, but will still be very colorful and will have plenty of comedic moments as depicted in the games. Franchise Plans This will be the first film in what will soon be a larger connected film universe full of spin-offs and mainstream films. For an example of said universe, check Disney and Marvel Studios' Marvel Cinematic Universe. Similar to that, the universe will be seperated into phases and will be apart of a bigger story arc, all culminating in a final film somewhere down the line, similar to Avengers: Endgame. References https://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Sonic_News_Network Category:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Film Category:Fast Category:Speed of Sound Category:SEGA Category:PG Category:Animated Films Category:Franchise Category:Movie Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment